


Ghosting

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's a necromancer, I wrote a chaptered fic for once, Kurt's a ghost, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tina's a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anderson family moves to Lima because Blaine is a necromancer and McKinley is a school for supernaturals. What's really shocking  is not the school, but Blaine's new home in Lima. Specifically who's in it when he moves in. Takes place during s4/early 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about two years ago during season 4 when Glee really started going downhill and I read a series by Kelly Armstong. I can't remember what the books were called, but this is based off of that series.

Blaine Anderson took one last look around his old house. He and his family were moving to Lima from Westerville. While Blaine wasn't thrilled, he could always welcome a fresh start.

His little sister Sarah came into the room. "Blaine, Dad says we're leaving now."

He nodded. "Okay."

The Andersons were moving for one very specific reason: school. To elaborate, Blaine was a necromancer, meaning that he could see ghosts. His powers were getting stronger, and William McKinley High School in Lima was a school for supernaturals. While the Andersons were a necromancer family, Blaine was the only living Anderson necromancer.

The drive was two hours long. Blaine passed the time by listening to his iPod. Music always made him feel less alone.

Devon Anderson pulled up to a...house wasn't the right word. Estate seemed more fitting for their new residence. The Andersons unpacked the moving truck and stepped inside to the massive estate.

"Wow," Sarah said. She then bolted upstairs to claim her bedroom. Blaine followed suit. He chose a medium sized room in the back of the house. There weren't many houses like this in Lima, he had quickly found out.

The rest of the weekend was spent unpacking and getting ready for school. Even though Blaine was transferring, Sarah would continue her sophomore year at Crawford Country Day back in Westerville.

She's not a supernatural, Blaine thought. He'd always known about his powers and didn't have any resentment towards them, but sometimes he still wished he could be normal.

~

On Monday Blaine got up early for school. He put on a cardigan, polo, bow tie, and skinny jeans that would be declared illegally tight by anyone else. Blaine gelled his hair and then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Blaine," Sarah said.

"Morning." At 7:30, he drove to McKinley. He strode into the school's main office, but not without some varsity jacket wearing jocks made a crack at his sexuality. Blaine sighed. So what if he was gay? Did that really surprise people more than his supernatural abilities?

What a world to live in, he thought. A secretary greeted him when he entered the office. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm new."

She nodded. "Here's your schedule, dear."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." As he made his way to first period, AP Literature, he wondered what kinds of supernatural he'd meet.

Blaine took a seat next to an Asian girl with blonde highlights.

She frowned. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

He extended his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson, necromancer."

She shook his hand. "Tina Cohen-Chang, witch. Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Do you have lunch fifth period?"

"Yep."

"Then I'd love to." The bell rang and the teacher began to drone on and on about Hemingway.

Blaine had learned that instead of gym class, McKinley had classes where students learned to control their powers. Blaine arrived in the necromancer class and saw a boy in a wheelchair. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, new kid. Are you a necromancer too?"

"Yeah. I'm Artie Abrams, by the way."

"Cool."

In class, they were taught how to summon the dead. Blaine had seen very few ghosts in his lifetime and had never needed to contact one, but it could be useful.

Next was lunch, and Blaine found out that Artie was one of Tina's friends. Tina made the introductions. "Blaine, you already know me and Arite. Sam's a sorcerer and Brittany's a witch."

Sam and Brittany waved. "Hi Blaine." They asked him questions about himself which he happily answered. Maybe this place won't be so bad, he thought.

~

When Blaine got home, he found Sarah in her room.

"How's supernatural school?" She asked.

"Not as bad as I thought. There are some cool people there."

"Any necromancers?"

"One; his name is Artie."

"Cool." 

Blaine and Sarah headed downstairs to eat dinner by themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were always working and rarely home. The siblings had gotten used to it, but that didn't mean they liked it.

Blaine finished up his homework after dinner, showered, and went to bed. He fell asleep soon after getting into bed. A few hours later, he was awoken by thumping noises.

He blinked, trying to make sense of the darkness. "Sarah?" His answer was a high pitched laugh that was most certainly not Sarah.

"So somebody finally bought this place," a voice said. "I thought I'd always have it to myself."

"Who are you?" Blaine thought about what he learned in necromancy class and summoned the ghost. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped. The ghost of a beautiful boy was floating in front of him.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," the spirit said. "I died here almost five years ago."

"In this house?"

"Yup." Chills ran down Blaine's spine. "Don't be scared of me, Blaine." As Kurt spoke, a book fell over.

"How are you doing that?"

"In life, I was a telekinetic half demon. I guess it sticks around in death. Do you go to McKinley?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Blaine nodded. "Did you?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to graduate in 2008, but then..."

"I see."

"Has the world changed a lot since then?"

"In five years? Yeah, a lot's changed."

"I wouldn't know. I've been haunting the property since I died. I can't leave."

"That sucks."

"I know. Being a ghost is pretty boring, contrary to popular belief." They talked for a little longer before Blaine fell back asleep. He dreamed of Kurt that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: bullying, suicide, and the Q slur.

"Have you thought about any clubs?" Tina asked Blaine the next morning.

"I don't know; what is there?"

"All of us are in glee club," Artie said. "It's a singing club, kind of like a choir."

"That sounds awesome. I love to sing."

"Auditions are after school in the choir room. We'll show you." Tina told him.

~

At 2:45, Tina and Artie led Blaine to the choir room. Sam and Brittany were there, along with some kids he didn't know. They were introduced to him as Joe, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Sugar, and Unique.

"Hi," the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Schuester, but everyone calls me Mr. Schue. I'm the glee club director."

"Well I'm Blaine, and I'll be auditioning with Home by Phillip Phillips." He began to sing. He sung from his heart, and the glee club members were impressed by the looks on their faces.

"You're in, Blaine," Mr. Schue said.

He beamed. "Awesome."

"Our next competition, Regionals, is in two months. We need to be on top of our game if we want to have a chance against our competitors."

Blaine came home at 4:30 in the best mood he'd been in since moving to Lima. Blaine told Sarah about glee.

"Sounds cool," she said. "Were you up last night? I heard people talking."

His blood ran cold. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I heard voices, you goob. One of them was yours. Were you sleeptalking?"

He decided to tell Sarah the truth. "I saw a ghost."

She dropped her pen. "Holy shit. Does it want to kill you?"

"No. It's the ghost of someone who used to live here and died here five years ago. His name is Kurt." Blaine smiled dreamily.

"Must be one hot ghost."

"What?"

"That's your I've-seen-a-hot-guy face. I would see for myself, but I'm not a necromancer. Or maybe I am and my powers just haven't developed yet."

"Do you want me to summon him?"

"Sure." Blaine closed his eyes.

"I'm here Blaine," Kurt said.

"Kurt, this is my sister Sarah. She's not a necromancer, so she can't see or hear you, but she know about you. Sarah, this is Kurt."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Two things Kurt," Sarah said. "One, I heard you talking to Blaine last night. Two, are you gay? Just wondering."

"You're probably a watered down necromancer if you can hear my voice. And I am gay actually."

Blaine started to translate for her when she cut him off. "I can hear him Blaine. I'm a watered down necromancer! Anyway, Blaine's gay too."

"Sarah!" Blaine was a little mortified by her bluntness.

"What? It's true."

"Yeah, but I could've been the one to tell him."

Honestly though, Blaine was glad Kurt was gay. As silly as it sounded, he thought Kurt was cute. There would obviously be no relationship since Kurt was a ghost, but friendship was not out of the question.

The three of the, talked for the rest of the night. Blaine and Sarah's parents got home at 10:30 and Blaine went to bed soon after.

"Night Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

~

Blaine was not known for keep secrets, so he decided to tell his friends about Kurt."

"That's unbelievable," Tina said. "There's a ghost in your house?"

"Yeah."

"What's your address?" When Blaine told her, her jaw locked. "Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Nothing. Anyway, is Kurt nice?"

"Yeah. To be honest, he's really cute; I'm gay."

"I'm bi," Brittany said.

"Kurt's gay too. What a coincidence."

"Yeah," Tina said quietly.

They had glee after school and Blaine drove himself home afterwards. He wondered why Tina had acted so strange after he told her where he lived. Was there some sort of story surrounding Kurt's death five years ago? Did people think the house was haunted? They were right, but something was still off.

Blaine told Sarah about the situation when he got home.

"Normally I'd Google it, but maybe there is some terrible story surrounding his death and he doesn't want you to know," Sarah offered.

"Why wouldn't he want me to know?"

"Maybe it was really bad and he's trying to forget it and he doesn't want your sympathy."

"She's right." Blaine jumped.

"Kurt?"

"I guess I can't hide it any longer. Sarah, could you excuse us?" She nodded solemnly and left the room.

"Like you, I went to McKinley. I was a senior when I died. During junior year, my powers had really kicked in. I was more powerful than most of the people I went to school with. That would've been bad enough, but throw in the fact that I'm the only openly queer kid at school and I had one hellish experience.

I was bullied every day. Every single day. I was never beaten up because everyone was afraid of me, but it was still awful. Consequently, I never had many friends. Everyone thought I was an ultra powerful queer freak and they hated me for it."

Tears sprung to Blaine's eyes "Kurt..."

"This went on for over a year. Finally, one day during my senior year I'd decided that I'd had enough. While my dad was at work, I found every pill bottle in my house."

"No," Blaine whispered.

Kurt gave him a sad smile. "I took five pills from each bottle and laid them all out in front of me. I wrote a note to my dad and my friends, saying that I loved them and that it wasn't their fault and that I was sorry that I'd let them all down. Then I swallowed all of the pills, one after another. I'm still not sure how many I took. I felt really calm after that and I heard voices singing. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Then I felt really dizzy and nauseous, and I blacked out a few minutes later."

Tears were streaming down Blaine's face. How could anyone be so cruel, so evil, as to let such a beautiful and perfect boy take his own life? It was beyond him. He tried to hug Kurt, but of course he couldn't. That only made him cry harder. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Even though Blaine couldn't feel the embrace physically, he certainly felt it emotionally.

"I'm so sorry," he choked.

Kurt rubbed circles on Blaine's back. "There's nothing you could have done. It was really only my fault. I wants strong enough to handle it."

"It was those Neanderthals' faults. They drove you there, Kurt." Blaine spent the next few hours sobbing in Kurt's arms and eventually fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much lighter than the last one. This upcoming weekend is hella busy for me so I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue posting a chapter a day, but I will try my best to do so.

Mr. Schue announced one of the songs the glee club would be singing at Regionals.

"A small group of you will be singing Run to You by Pentatonix. I've decided that Brittany, Tina, Sam, Blaine, and Artie will fit the song best." The friends high fives each other.

After glee, Blaine drove Tina back to his house to hang out. Once they arrived, he told Tina and Sarah about what Kurt had told him the previous day. Sarah was shocked while Tina stayed silent.

Blaine frowned. "You knew, didn't you?"

"It was all over the news in seventh grade. I wanted to tell you Blaine, I really did, but I didn't want to ruin you."

"I understand; would you like to meet him? If you're not a necromancer you won't be able to see or hear him, but Sarah and I will act as translators."

"Okay." Blaine didn't even have to try to summon Kurt.

"Hi Blaine. Hi Sarah."

"Kurt, this is my friend Tina. She goes to McKinley and she's a witch."

"Hi Tina." Blaine relayed the message to her.

"Hi Kurt." They had a short conversation where Kurt revealed that he had been a singer.

"Could you sing something?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Blaine didn't know what song he was singing, but he sounded like an angel.

"Kurt, that was amazing," Blaine said.

"Really? Everyone always said I sounded too much like a girl, not that that's even a bad thing."

"That's ridiculous. It sounded beautiful, angelic even."

Kurt blushed as much as a ghost could. "No one's ever told me that."

"Well that's a damn shame."

Tina left at 5:30 once they all finished their homework. Sarah made another frozen pizza for dinner and Blaine started to sing. Sarah was in Crawford's glee club, and she had a clear mezzo soprano to Blaine's tenor.

Kurt was impressed. "You guys sound really good."

"Thanks. We have a glee competition next month," Blaine said.

"Ooh, I wish I could go and watch you guys."

"We'll record it," Sarah promised.

After dinner, Sarah went up to her room while Kurt and Blaine stayed downstairs. Blaine's heart still raced a little every time they were alone and it pained him to know that Kurt didn't have a heart to beat.

"So what's up?" Kurt asked.

"Nothin much. Glee's good and school is school."

"What's going on up here?" Kurt asked, tapping his head.

"Nothing."

"That always means something, Blaine Devon. What's on your mind?"

Blaine didn't dare say that he had a crush on him. "Just thinking of someone."

Kurt clapped his hands together. "A crush?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"He cute?" 

"The cutest."

"What's his name?"

Blaine froze. "Doesn't matter." In a moment of fear, he bolted upstairs. As he sat on his bed, he felt tears coming on. What was the point of liking Kurt? It's not like his feelings were returned, and even if they were, how could they have a relationship? They could never hug or touch or kiss. It would never work.

-

Blaine avoided Kurt for the next few days. In an attempt to distract himself, he immersed himself in school and glee. The only downside was that whenever they rehearsed "Run to You" in glee, the song always reminded him of Kurt. Just singing it made him feel lovesick.

Kurt finally approached him on Monday. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something you weren't comfortable answering."

"Apology accepted. It happens." It bothered Blaine that Valentine's Day was next week. All the couples would be sickeningly sweet. Even Sarah was going to visit her boyfriend at Dalton Academy, Blaine's old school. One thing was for sure, though: he couldn't confess to Kurt.

"Are you doing anything on Valentine's Day?" Kurt suddenly asked him three days before.

"No." 

"Do you wanna hang out and watch a horror movie with me?"

"A horror movie?"

"I had a few friends in high school. We were all single, so we'd watch horror movies every February 14th out of spite."

Blaine laughed. "Sure. Anything specific?"

"If it's got blood, I'm down."

-

On Thursday night, Blaine got settled on the couch in the living room trying to find a decent horror movie on Netflix. Kurt hovered over said couch next to him. They agreed on a movie and began to watch.

It was poorly written with lots of fake blood all over the place, but the boys enjoyed it nonetheless.

"That was more of a comedy than a horror movie," Kurt said. "I don't think I've seen that much blood, real or fake, anywhere."

Blaine laughed and awkwardly put his arm somewhat around Kurt. He got the message and got as close to Blaine as he could.

"That was nice," he said.

"It was," Blaine agreed.

For a moment, their eyes met. There was an understanding between them. Kurt leaned towards Blaine and kissed him. Much to their surprise, they both felt the kiss.

Blaine looked alarmed. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah." They breathed heavily for a few minutes before their lips crashed together.

"Kurt, this might sound ridiculous, but will you be my boyfriend?"

He beamed, still breathless. "Yes." He curled up against Blaine. They turned on a romantic comedy for the next few hours. Around eleven, Blaine went upstairs to bed.

"Mind if I sleep next to you?" Kurt asked.

"No problem babe." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and watched him fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized tht every chapter ends with Blaine falling asleep. Also, I'm singing Run to You in jazz choir and I love it. 
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: mention of Finn. Also I'm watching 6x08 as I type this and Kurt and Blaine just got back together.

Blaine had been acting really happy since Valentine's Day, and his friends took notice.

"What are you so happy about?" Tina asked him at lunch the next day.

He smiled dreamily. "Kurt and I kissed."

Tina frowned. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but we could both feel it."

"Is it because you're a necromancer?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. Maybe we share a certain bond."

Blaine asked his mom about the predicament over the weekend. "Mom, what would happen if a ghost and a necromancer fell in love?"

"Well, the necromancer would be able to physically touch the ghost as if they were human." Blaine's aunt was a necromancer before she died in a car accident three years ago.

"Really?"

"Yes. Your aunt Linda fell in love with a ghost, but it didn't work out. From what I knew, he was very nice."

"Sarah's a necromancer." Blaine hadn't even meant to say it, it just slipped out.

"She is?"

"Well, sort of. She can hear and talk to ghosts, but can't see or summon them."

"How do you know?"

He had to think fast. "She told me that she could."

"Well then."

-

Regionals was three weeks away and Mr. Schue was really working the glee club hard. Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Brittany sounded really well singing Run to You together. Their group number, Demons by Imagine Dragons, was something all of the members were looking forward to performing.

"Could you sing for me Blaine?" Kurt asked him when he got home from glee.

Blaine dragged out his guitar. "This is actually a song I wrote about you. It's called Don't You."

"Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee, you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow of something new

Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
And the rules they like to use

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

The sun, telling me the night is done  
Well, I refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again

And kiss, there's a thought, so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all, we need sweets every now and then

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Well here we are, two strangers in a very different place?  
Who knows what will happen to use next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest

Go, how so very apropos  
A goodbye just as soon as I said hello  
Well alright, I'll see you later

It's true, it's just a fantasy for two  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Oh, don't you want the way I feel for you?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Don't you want the way that I feel for you?"

Kurt had a big cheesy grin on his face. "I love you."

Blaine could feel tears forming in his eyes. "I love you too," he whispered. They kissed each other hungrily. Blaine raked his fingers through Kurt's hair as the latter moaned softly.

"Blaine," he moaned. Blaine's mouth moved, sucking on Kurt's neck. "Oh my god." A string of profanities fell from Kurt's lips.

Blaine stopped only when he had Kurt begging for mercy. "Holy shit Blaine." Kurt's eyes were filled with lust. "That was incredibly hot."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head. "Really?"

Kurt kissed him. "Really, love."

-

"Blaine, you've been acting differently." Mr. Anderson said that night at the dinner table. It was only the third time they'd had dinner together as a family this year.

"How would you know? You're always at work."

Mr. Anderson ignored Blaine's comment. "Are you not fitting in at school? Grades dropping?"

"Nope. Everything's grand."

"Are you seeing someone?" Blaine knew his dad was kind of homophobic, so he hesitated to answer.

He summoned Kurt. "Yes, my love?"

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt. He's a ghost and lived and died here five years ago. We're kind of...dating."

Kurt waved and Blaine relayed it to them.

Mrs. Anderson had a look of realization on her face. "That's why you asked me about ghosts and necromancers. Hi Kurt."

"Hi Mrs. Anderson."

"How old were you when you died?"

"Eighteen."

After some conversation, Blaine showered and went to bed. Kurt was already in his room waiting for him.

"Your folks seem nice." 

Blaine wrapped his arms around him so that they were spooning. "I'm glad they acted the way they did. My dad's never been totally on board with my sexuality, so thank God he didn't take it out on you."

Kurt faced Blaine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Night."

"Night."

It was now the end of February. Kurt and Blaine were head over heels in love and the New Directions continued to prepare for Regionals. The two boys were sitting on Blaine's terrace stargazing one night, despite the cold.

"It's always gorgeous here at night," Kurt noted.

Blaine took his hand. "Not as gorgeous as you."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect, angel."

The next day at school, Blaine was at his locker when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tina"

"I'm not Tina, honey."

He whipped around. "Kurt?"

"Turns out I can leave the property; I just never bothered to do so."

Blaine felt a smile growing on his face. "You're just full of surprises."

"I got that a lot."

Blaine introduced Kurt to his friends at lunch. Artie was the only one who was able to see him, but they all got along well.

"What's it like being a ghost?" Brittany asked.

"It's a lot like being alive, except I don't eat, drink, sleep, bathe, or use the bathroom. I still have emotions and feel like I'm alive. I don't really think that people go anywhere specific after they die; all us ghosts are stuck in limbo."

Brittany frowned. "Like the game?"

"No, like in between."

"Oh."

Kurt followed Blaine around to his classes. "I'm feeling nostalgic," he commented, "and thwt never happens."

"Well you haven't been here in five years," Blaine said.

"I know, but I didn't expect to miss it or anything."

Blaine shrugged.

They went back to the Anderson estate at 2:40. Sarah was already home.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hi Sarah. Apparently Kurt can leave the house."

"Really?"

"He surprised me at school."

"That's amazing!"

"It is," Kurt agreed.

-

Regionals was only about two weeks away at this point, and everyone was kind of nervous. They'd all performed at and won competitions before, but this time felt different somehow. Each rehearsal weighed more and more on the New Directions' performance.

"Are you nervous?" Tina asked Blaine as they drove to the Anderson's one day after glee.

"Not really. At my old school, we had a glee club called the Warblers. I was the lead soloist, so I don't really get nervous anymore."

"You were a Warbler? We've competed against them!"

Blaine suddenly realized why New Directions' name had sounded so familiar to him. He'd seen them in competitions past.

"You guys were really good every time I saw you," he said. "What happened to that short girl and the really tall guy?"

"Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson? They graduated last June. Rachel goes to a performing arts school in New York and Finn was in the army the last time I heard."

"Oh." They got to Blaine's house and began to practice their parts in Run to You and Demons for the upteenth time. During their practice, Kurt floated in and clapped at the end.

"Very pretty," he complimented. "I can't wait to see it onstage in two weeks."

After getting the message from Blaine, Tina smiled. "Thanks Kurt. We've worked really hard on it."

"Certainly."

-

The two weeks before Regionals flew by. Before anyone knew it, it was mid March and the week of Regionals was upon them.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked Blaine two days before.

He beamed. "Extremely."

There was one last dress rehearsal Friday afternoon.

"That was great guys," Mr. Schue said. "If you perform tomorrow night the way you did just now, we could win Regionals."

The morning of Regionals, Blaine was jitterey. He paced his room, then the hallways, then the kitchen.

"You've sung in front of people before Blaine; why are you nervous?" Sarah asked.

"This is different."

Kurt floated in. "Sweetie, Sarah and I will be rooting for you. You've done these songs a million times and even if you don't win, you're not any less amazing." He gave Blaine a kiss and a hug.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine murmured.

Sarah clapped her hands together. "Great. Let's get this show on the road!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Don't You by Darren Criss.
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	5. Chapte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird that this is the second to last chapter even though I wrote this two years ago. I'm still on a Klaine wedding high from last night.

Blaine rode on the New Directions bus with Sarah and Kurt following behind in Sarah's car. It was a two hour drive to Columbus, but Blaine didn't mind. He made conversation with Tina and the others.

Once they arrived at the performance hall, they tumbled out of the bus, checked in, and warmed up a little. The two schools they were competing against both performed before them. When the New Directions were introduced, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Blaine, Tina, Artie, Brittany, and Sam entered the stage to sing the first song.

All  
"A light in the room  
It was you who was standing there  
Tried it was true   
As your glance met my stare

But your heart drifted off  
Like the land split by sea  
I tried to go, to follow  
To kneel down at your feet

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you  
I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you

I've been settling scores  
I've been fighting so long  
But I've lost your war  
And our kingdom is gone

How shall I win back  
Your heart which was mine  
I have broken bones and tattered clothes  
I've run out of time

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you  
I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you  
Whoa, oh, oh."

Tina, Sam, Artie  
"I will break down the gates of heaven  
A thousand angels stand waiting for me."

All  
"Oh, take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons  
Break my shackles to set me free

I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you."

Tina, Sam, Artie  
"I'll run."

Brittany and Blaine  
"I'll run."

Tina, Sam, Artie  
"I'll run."

Brittany and Blaine  
"I'll run."

All  
"I'll run, run to you

Mm, mm, mm, mm."

The feeling Blaine had at the end of the song couldn't be put into words. The other members entered the stage to start the next song.

Artie  
"When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale."

Blaine  
"I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come."

All  
"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide."

Tina  
"At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
And the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made."

Sam  
"Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hellbound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come."

All  
"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide."

Brittany  
"They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how."

All  
"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide."

As the last note faded away, the audience went wild. Blaine's heart swelled as he and his teammates bowed before going backstage.

"That was beautiful," Kurt told him.

"I was singing to you." He could see Kurt tear up a little.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

There was a half hour waiting period while the judges made their decisions. Blaine was beside himself with anticipation.

"What if we don't win? What if we come in last place? What if the judges hated us? What if-"

"Blaine dear, I know you're scared, but you are being entirely irrational. You know what you need?"

Blaine sighed. "What?"

A wicked smile flashed across Kurt's face. "A distraction. Let's go." He grabbed Blaine's hand and dashed off. He led them into a supply closet.

"Kurt, what are we doing in here?"

"I thought a good old fashioned makeout session would distract you for a while."

Blaine made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a whimper. Kurt closed the space between him with his lips. He kissed Blaine sweetly at first and then began drawing circles inside Blaine's mouth with his tongue. Blaine moaned softly while Kurt giggled. He withdrew his tongue and listened to Blaine whine for a moment before he bit Blaine's lip. Judging from the sound, Blaine appeared as if he was in heaven.

"Kurrrt."

Kurt's hands slid down Blaine's waist and around to his butt. He squeezed Blaine's bubbly ass as Blaine was holding back a scream. "Don't stop." Kurt worked on giving him a hickey. "I want you so bad."

Kurt smirked. "I know."

Minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were onstage with the New Directions eagerly awaiting the results. Third place was announced first, and thank God it wasn't them. It was between them and another group. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and the only one who could see them was Artie.

"And the winner is...the New Directions! Congratulations, you're going to Nationals!"

Everyone started screaming and hugging each other. Mr. Schue accepted the trophy and they all paraded backstage.

Kurt kissed Blaine once they were out of the public eye. "You earned that."

Blaine beamed. "Thanks."

The bus ride home was glorious. Sarah drove Kurt and Blaine back to the Anderson estate once they were back in Lima.

"You were really good tonight Blaine," she said. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you sing like that. You were totally lost in the music."

He smiled. "Thanks. I haven't felt that way during a performance in a long time."

-

After Regionals, life returned to normal. School started on Monday and Blaine fell back into his routine. Kurt visited him during lunch once or twice a week and Tina came over to the Andersons' most days after glee practice. Blaine's parents worked as much as ever, and everything just felt so average.

Towards the end of March, Blaine noticed that Kurt was acting very skittish and spacey.

"What's up babe?" He asked him one day after glee when they were in his room.

Kurt glanced at him. "Nothing." He was chewing on his lip.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Kurt sighed. "April 16th is coming soon."

"What's on April 16th?"

"It's...it's the five year anniversary of my death."

Blaine's face fell. "I'm sorry, baby." He wrapped his arms around Kurt, who had started crying.

"Every year, all the memories, the ones I've tried so hard to forge, come flooding back."

Blaine rubbed circles on his back. "That must be really hard. I can't even begin to imagine what that's like."

Blaine told Tina about the situation the following afternoon during lunch.

Her eyes widened. "Blaine, do you know what this means?"

"No?"

"On the five year anniversary of a supernatural ghost's death, they get sent to the Underworld."

Blaine just sat there for a moment, letting Tina's words sink in. "Oh my god. Is there anything we can do?"

"There's this spell I've been working on."

"What does it do?"

"It brings ghosts back into their bodies in perfect condition."

Blaine nearly fell off his chair. "Do you think you could use it on Kurt?"

"I could try, but Blaine, it's really risky."

"Risky?"

"If not done correctly, Kurt's soul could be lost forever."

"Forever?" Tina nodded. Everything started spinning in front of Blaine. He couldn't lose Kurt forever; he'd only just found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are Run to You by Pentatonix and Demons by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter of Ghosting! I never thought I would ever post this anywhere. The response I've gotten to this was more than I ever imagined. I hope you all enjoyed the story and this chapter.

It was now the last week of March and Blaine was freaking out. What if Tina couldn't make the spell happen? Or worse, what if she did it wrong and Kurt's soul was lost forever? For better or worse, they only had a few weeks to figure something out.

Blaine pulled into the driveway lost in thought. He walked into the house and took a seat.

"You look super freaked out," Sarah said. "Spill."

He sighed and told her the whole story.

"Holy shit Blaine, that's terrible. Does Kurt know that you know?"

"Not yet. I need to talk to him." Blaine went upstairs where Kurt was humming joyfully and dancing around the room. 

"Hi Blaine."

"Kurt, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Tina told me what happens on the five year anniversary of a supernatural ghost's death."

Kurt took a shaky breath. "Are you mad?"

Blaine was horrified at the suggestion. "Of course not. The good news is that Tina has a spell that can-"

"Can what? Make me stay?"

Blaine wasn't sure if he should tell Kurt. What if he got his hopes up for something that wouldn't work? "If done right, it can make you alive again, supernatural powers intact."

Kurt's jaw would've fallen off if it could. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"That's unreal Blaine. So I'd be eighteen and alive again?"

"Yes my love."

Tears sprung in Kurt's eyes. "Then I could be with you Blaine; really be with you. And I could graduate high school and go to college and live the life I never had." He tackled Blaine with a hug. "This is going to be so great," he whispered in awe.

"Yes it will," Blaine whispered back.

-

April 16 was now less than two weeks away. Blaine knew that Tina was pushing herself extra hard during witch class to get the spell right. If it went wrong...well, Blaine didn't want to think about that. 

Tina was now constantly terrified and doubting her abilities. "You believe in me; right, Blaine?"

He gave her a hug. "Of course I do Tina. You're my best friend and a great witch. Kurt and I are forever in your debt and trust you completely."

She smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"No problem."

Kurt and Blaine's relationship hadn't remained untouched in the face of fear. They held each other closer now, gazed into each other's eyes a little longer, and kissed a little sweeter. They rarely spoke of the fast approaching day. Neither of them wanted to accept its harsh reality.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked him when they were out on the terrace the week of the unspoken day.

Blaine turned over to gaze into Kurt's glass colored eyes. "Yes?"

"Three days from now when Tina does the spell, if it goes wrong, just know that I love you more than anyone. That being said, if she can't save me, I want you to move on."

"Kurt, how could I move on from you?"

He touched Blaine's cheek tenderly. "I know you love me, so I know what I'm asking, but I don't want you to spend the rest of your life alone missing me."

"But I only want you, Kurt," he protested.

"I know love, but I don't want to be responsible for ruining your life if I'm gone."

Blaine nodded, knowing that Kurt wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay, I promise."

-

The three days flew by in a flurry of schoolwork, glee, and Tina's preparations. It was now April 15th, and the time had come to take action.

Blaine felt numb all during the school day. How could he possibly focus when two fates were relying on something that would happen in mere hours? It was beyond his comprehension. 

He drove home with Tina in the passenger seat in complete silence. Both of them were concentrating intensely on the task at hand.

Blaine sped through his homework while Tina meditated, something she believed would help her perform the spell to the best of her ability. Sarah hung around for moral support and talked to Kurt in order to distract him.

At 7 PM on the dot, the four of them gathered in the backyard.

"Bringing the dead back to life is black magic," Tina warned them. "If people knew such magic was real, it'd certainly be illegal. Would you all like to say your goodbyes, just in case?"

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and held him tightly. "I love you. I always will, even if this goes wrong. I will never forget you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

The boy in question was silently sobbing."I love you too, Blaine Devon Anderson. You've made me feel alive. You've made me happy these past few months and I'm grateful for what you've given me. That's just another reason why I could never forget you."

Blaine nodded to Tina and she began to cast the spell. She closed her eyes, palms to the sky, and muttered incantations in an ancient tongue long forgotten. Kurt began to glow and rise into the air, twirling a bit. He rose higher and higher into the sky before finally returning to gravity's pull. He still looked like himself, but different somehow. Then it hit Blaine that Kurt was alive. Alive.

"Kurt!" He rushed into the boy's arms and kissed him full on the mouth. "You're alive," he whispered, tears covering his face.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that Blaine? It's my heartbeat. I haven't had a heartbeat in five years. I have one now and you and Tina are the cause for it."

Blaine started crying again and embraced Kurt once more. Tina and Sarah exchanged smiles, smiles that knew whatever life threw at them, the four of them would be okay and Kurt and Blaine would be unbreakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
